


Asking for Help

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Numb3rs, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to have some explaining to do tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> For Numb3rs 100 Prompt #434 Ranger. It was written in time, but never posted until now.

“I honestly don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” Sitwell muttered, with an innocent expression on his face as Don furiously steered him from the Craftsman. “No one was hurt; everyone is still their correct age, what’s the problem?”

Don gritted his teeth. He had a feeling he was going to have to come up with something better than “Old ‘Rangers’ Buddy to explain Sitwell tomorrow.

Outside, he slammed Sitwell up against the SUV and glared at the SHIELD Agent.

“Alright.” He said, keeping his voice deliberately level and calm. “What does Fury Want?”

Sitwell’s face became very serious.


End file.
